1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air pollutant sampling equipments and more particularly, to a personal nanoparticle sampler for sampling workplace nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many researches and health-related studies show the impact of nanoparticle inhalation on human health. Further, nanoparticles of different compositions or particle sizes may have different impacts to human health.
In order to evaluate the impacts of nanoparticles to workers at the workplaces, it is necessary to collect nanoparticles smaller than a certain diameter, which is typically less than 100 nm, for laboratory analysis. Many nanoparticle sampling equipments are commercially available, including ELPI (Electrical Low-Pressure Impactor, Dekati Ltd. Model 3935), LPI (Low Pressure Impactor, Andersen model 20-930), MOUDI (Micro-Orifice Uniform Deposition Impactor, MSP model 100), and Nano-MOUDI (Nano Micro-orifice Uniform Deposition Impactor, MSP model 110). However, these equipments usually are large and heavy, and sample nanoparticles at a high flowrate and high pressure drop. They are not suitable to use with a personal pump. Therefore, they are merely used for fixed-location sampling. However, workers are usually moving among different areas having different particle concentrations. Sampling nanoparticles at fixed locations cannot reflect accurate exposure of workers to nanoparticles.